Envy
by youfoundmehere
Summary: Set in season 3. Jack and Juliet escape from the others camp. Kate and Sayid find them in the jungle, and they all go back to the campsite together. As Jack and Juliet get closer, Kate gets more and more jelous.
1. Chapter 1

Chp.1 – Back to the Camp

Jack and Kate lead the group saying nothing for a few hours. Then as they came closer to the camp Kate hears all the castaways talking and laughing. She turns to Jack.

"Welcome home" said Kate. Jack smiles his heart is racing.

"Thanks Kate. It's good to be back."  
Their eyes lingered for a second and Kate stepped forward.

"JACK! Can you please tell John to stop interrogating me?" Juliet laughed.  
Jack smiled it was like she was a different woman. Juliet was laughing joking and being more friendly than ever, all because she wasn't held captive.  
Suddenly Juliet slipped and fell on Jacks arm. Jack quickly caught her, his arm was around her waist, and laughed.  
"Be careful Juliet no one wants you hurt!" Jack laughed. Kate scoffed in the corner, she begged to differ.

Soon they reached the beach. There was a huge crowd around Jack hugging him and asking him questions, some people were even cheering. After Charlie and Hurley greeted Jack they walked over to Kate and nudged her.

"Jacks back!" said Charlie smirking.

"Yeah I know." Said Kate kind of confused at why Hurley and Charlie were nudging her and smirking.

"So does that mean you are moving in with him?" said Hurley winking. Kate blushed and her heart raced. They hadn't forgotten about their relationship.

"Or is it just the net this time?" laughed Charlie.

"Things have changed…" said Kate her voice breaking. They all looked at Jack introducing Juliet to everyone. His hand was on her waist. Kate felt this burning sensation in her heart. And then she briskly walked away not saying a word.

--

Jack stood in front of everyone he cleared his throat. Juliet stood next to him looking shy.  
"Hello" suddenly everyone was quiet they all looked up at Jack. "First I want to say this is Juliet Burke everyone. She was held captive in The Others camp… We escaped together. I just want her to feel at home. She is one of us now. And she has been through a lot so let's all give her a warm welcome." Then Jack went on about how they escaped and The Others camp…  
Kate had never felt so much hatred in her body. She hated the blond beautiful girl standing up there. Why wasn't she up there? Why was Jack pushing her away? After all this time... Did he not feel something for? Her head was spinning... She wished so badly that she had never gone to the others camp. Suddenly her heart tightened. Why should she care? Jack was perfect for Juliet. She hated them both! They should just get together their perfectly disgusting for each other. She started running through the jungle.

She had one question lingering in her mind.

Was she jealous?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Caves

Jack was showing Juliet her new tent and surroundings. Everyone had been warm but strangely enough Hurley and Charlie kept giving Jack dirty looks. Jack hadn't the slightest clue why though…  
"Need anything else?" said Jack smiling down at Juliet.

"No, I'm settled. Thanks for everything Jack"

"No problem, there is Sun's tent right over there" He pointed to the tent, "and Claire's if you need anything ask them."

"Oh okay. If you don't mind me asking where are you going to sleep?"

"In the caves it has more shelter and the water is there and I come down here every day so…" Jack stopped for a second. He turned his head Kate was sitting on the shore looking out at the ocean her feet covered in sand. Her eyes looked watery and a bit puffier than they should be. Suddenly he had a weird feeling that made him have to protect her from whoever made her sad, whoever touched her, whoever hurt her in anyway, even if she was happy with Sawyer. Right then and there he decided. He was moving back to the beach.  
Juliet interrupted his thoughts. "I think its kind of strange that the heroic leader lives in the caves away from his campsite!" her voice was playful. Jack paid no attention to her.

"Heroic?" he scoffed. "More like thrust into the role. But anyways I'm moving back here…"

"Wow, when did this happen?" Juliet said a small smirk begging to spread over her lips. She felt flattered, he was moving back because of her!  
Jack took a glimpse at Kate she was still there sitting down looking dazed.  
"Right now." He confirmed smiling.

--------

Jack went back to the caves and packed up all his stuff. He was carrying it all back to the beach when Hurley stopped him.  
"Hey dude, what's with al the luggage?" smiled Hurley.

"I… I'm moving back to the beach."

"What? Why?" He looked angry.

"Since we found the new river we can use that for water… So it's okay-"

"Don't give me that BS man!"

"Hurley… What's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten in to me? Ha! Look at yourself man. Your trailing after that blond other like a dog, of course she likes it. But what about Kate? Huh?" his voice went low and quiet. "You guys had something special, how can you just forget that?"

"Look Hurley, its complicated… you have no idea what you're talking about… she just doesn't."

"Yeah whatever man… She like killed herself trying to find you." Hurley stalked off.  
Jack had been put down all his life; he had been lectured and lectured by his parents. But he had never ever felt this guilty. Ironically Hurley telling him off made him feel like he was worthless. And he knew… Hurley was… sort of right? But that didn't matter now. They are happy. They are happy. He kept repeating to himself.

----

After a while. Jack walked to the shore. Kate was there. She looked more beautiful than ever. She was sinking. Jack's heart starts to race as he comes closer.  
"Mind if I sink with you?" he whispers.

"Jack!" Kate smiles and turns to him their eyes linger again. But for once Kate found nothing in his eyes. Just a plain look, just a friendly look. It practically killed her.

"So… How are you doing?" Kate said after a few minutes of tense silence.

"Good… What about you?" Jack paused, "and Sawyer?"

"Sorry? Me and Sawyer? Ha, since when are we together?" Kate forced out a giggle.

"Look it's okay Kate; you're happy together I get it…" Jack's voice sounded empty he sounded almost bored.

"What? Jack? What are you talking about, Sawyer and I? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard I mean... please can you-" Kate started

"I saw you okay! I just didn't want to scream it out to the whole island! I saw you and" Jack's voice cracks, "him together."  
Kate's face turns pale, she opens her mouth a few times then closes it.

"I moved back to the beach." Said Jack his voice sounded falsely happy, as if they were just two strangers in an elevator trying hard to have conversation.

"You did?"

"JACK! Should I put up your tent next to mine or will you do that yourself?" screamed Juliet gesturing to a large stack of sticks and sheets.

"Me and Sawyer right?" Said Kate her temper rising. She twisted around and started walking.  
"Kate! I didn't move back for her!" Jack held Kate's arm begging her to stop.

"You know what Jack? You and her are just great for each other… PERFECT" Kate screamed. And then without looking at Jack's reaction she ran into the jungle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-The Campfire

"Anyone want marshmallows?" said Hurley carrying 3 huge bags of Dharma marshmallows.  
He walked towards the big group of castaways around the fire; Jack was sitting next to Juliet, Claire sitting close to Charlie, Sawyer beside Kate, Sayid and Locke were all sitting and talking. A chorus of Yea's and Alright's were heard.

"Well just to start the night, I'm glad everyone's back safe and sound. Just like it was before." Said Locke. Everyone smiled and clapped. Sayid pats Jack's back and smiles.  
Kate looked at the fire, she half smiled thinking of the times before they were captured by the others. Most of those memories were with Jack, of course, when they first met, when he gave her guava seeds, when he denied so cutely checking her out, when they played golf, when they got caught in a net together she shivered the tension they had between their bodies had been so strange, so strong, yet so perfect she had never felt that she belonged anywhere except in Jack's arms. And of course when they kissed her eyes watered she didn't want to think about how perfect she had felt, and how broken she felt now.

"Freckles, want me to feed you a marshmallow" said Sawyer teasingly.

"Suck it up James." Said Kate furiously hitting his arm.

"OOH!" said Charlie and Hurley at the same time. Everyone laughed.

"You all seem to get along really well" pointed out Juliet. Despite Juliet a few meters away facing her, Kate rolled her eyes. Juliet chose to ignore Kate's obvious hate vibes towards her.

"Some of us do but when Sawyer and Jack start fighting, it's just crazy!" said Claire lightly giggling.  
Sawyer looked up and smiled at Jack. He seemed to give him a peace offering. Jack half smiled after all he had to be nice to Kate's new… boyfriend. Jack clenched his teeth.  
"That's nothing Juliet, you should hear Jack and Kate, they sound like a married couple for heavens sake!" laughed Hurley.

"Kate you cannot go on a trek with us!" said Charlie deepening his voice. Everyone laughed Jack and Kate both froze in their spots.

"Why Jack? I want to be with you please!" continued Hurley playing on with a high pitched voice.

"You'll get hurt! And everyone knows I only am happy and I only smile when I'm around you!" said Claire joining in too. The three of them give high fives, everyone else laughs.

Kate turns red and dares to look at Jack, but he keeps staring at the fire. For a second he looks up they both stare but only two seconds later Juliet's boney hands wrap around Jack's waist he looks up and smiles at Juliet. Kate's inside freezes and burns at the same time. This isn't the Jack she knew. The Jack who would want to protect her, the Jack who sat with her next to the fire feeding her and flirting with her. Where was the one who was crazy about her?

Who was this man? Kate thought tearing up again, Jack wasn't here at all… She had lost him...  
But, she thought gaining some confidence. She was determined to get Jack back one way or another. He wasn't any more, thought Kate, he was a man worth fighting for!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Plans**

Kate woke up to the sound of the waves crashing on the beach. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Surprisingly, finding dry tears all over her face. She thought back to last night, Juliet sitting so close to him. Kate tried to shake the image out of her head but she couldn't. Instead she tried to busy herself. She splashed her face with water and put on a new tank top and brushed her hair.

She walked out of her tent. She saw Claire feeding Aaron. Kate smiled and walked towards them.  
"Hey Claire" said Kate sitting down on one of Claire's bamboo stools Charlie had made for her.

"Kate! How are you?" Claire put Aaron down into his crib and stared at Kate.

"I'm… I'm good I guess." Replied Kate trying to keep a straight face.

"Aw hun you don't sound good." said Claire looking pitiful.

"No, it's okay…"  
Claire sat next to Kate and hugged her "What happened?"  
Just as Kate was about to say something Jack walked towards them. He was smiling widely. Kate's heart leapt, he looked like the old Jack, who would smile whenever he saw her. Kate smiled sweetly at Jack but then he walked right past the two of them and straight to Juliet. Kate watched as Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around Juliet, he whispered something in her ear and they both started laughing. Kate's insides felt torn apart.  
(A/N: I've never felt so guilty writing that. Just wanted to tell you. Urg my Juliet pisses me off!)

Rage filled her body. Every last part of it. How could Jack do this to her? HOW? And why would he? She started shaking, she felt like she was going to collapse. Claire quickly held her.  
"That's why…" said Kate her voice sounded strange and unattached to her body.

"What is he doing? Throwing himself on that blond strange other. And for what you never have done anything to make him mad or heartbroken."

Suddenly it hit Kate like someone had just slapped her in the face! She knew why Jack was doing this. It was because he didn't want anything to do with her. Because he had seen Sawyer and Kate together and now she was not good enough for him anymore. She was too low for him. Again he was to perfect for him. Well she could get him back and she knew it. No man will turn Kate Austen down.

"I had sex with Sawyer." Said Kate lowering her eyes feeling the guilt rush through her.

"OH MY GOD! When where… WHY?" said Claire taking this better than Kate thought she would.

"When we were captured by the others there was these cages and I went into Sawyers and…"

"KATE WHY? Do you love him?" screeched Claire. Claire had never liked Sawyer, she always preached to kate that Jack was the one, after all Claire knew Jack was a good guy she felt like there was some kind of sister and brotherly bond between them. Claire trusted Jack.

"No I don't love him. I … thought I did at that time okay? And he was about to die and I just thought that… and all the heat and… Look Claire I don't love him. But the worst part is that Jack saw through the monitors. And now he's pushing me away for" Kate's voice dropped down and sounded angrier "her!"  
"Oh god Kate do you want to talk about it? Maybe have a girls night?"  
Suddenly Kate had an idea. "Uhmm.. How about tonight? You can invite Sun too, but I have to go do something okay?" said Kate standing up and hugging Claire.  
"Okay I'll bring food and you come back here. We have lots to discuss." said Claire. Kate nodded and smiled and walked briskly towards a tent.

"Sayid. Hi." Smiled Kate.

"Oh hello Kate, come in." said Sayid motioning for her to come inside the huge tent.

"Wow, I like what you've done with the place." Joked Kate. His tent was huge, it had a seating area –where they were now- and a sleeping bag and a small cabinet/kitchen area.

"Oh thanks I had a lot of time on my hands after Shannon died…"

"I'm so sorry Sayid." Said Kate patting his back.

"Thank you, but I'm fine," Sayid cleared his throat. "So what are you here for?"

"Well, I know you're not really the best of friends with Juliet." Said Kate raising one eyebrow.

"That is true." He said tentatively.

"Well I was thinking, you always have right suspicions with every 'Other' related person we have met. Henry Gale, who's real name is Ben Linus by the way, Michael, Mikael."

"True, but the only problem is that 2 of them outsmarted us. Because no one listened."

"Well Sayid" said Kate leaning closer, "I'm willing to listen. And enforce any plans you have."

"I'm glad to hear that. I have tortured Juliet already but nothing came out of her mouth." Said Sayid. Kate nodded trying to hold back a grin so Sayid wouldn't think she was sadistic.

"The thing is I know she was left behind on purpose, they are very good manipulators and right now… She is working her 'magic' on Jack."

"What do you think we should do?" said Kate liking the way this was going.

"We have to warn Jack. Before its too late and Juliet takes him all the way, making him think that he is inlove with her. Making him under her command. I suggest you try warning him sometime soon."

"What? I can't do that. Have you seen how distant he is acting towards me. Why don't you do it?" said Kate, sounding much like a 8 year-old girl who didn't want to talk to her friend.

"Kate this is important, you have a way with Jack he will only listen to you."

"Not anymore he won't." said Kate stubbornly folding her arms onto her chest.

"Please Kate, at least give it a chance. You do want Juliet to leave don't you?" Just one look at Kate's shocked and determined face Sayid knew he had hit the bulls-eye.

"Okay I will tomorrow. Thanks Sayid." Smiled Kate.

"Thank you very much Kate. You are going to save all of us."  
Kate smiled and walked out of Sayid's tent. She walked on the shore bare foot. The sun had already set but there was still some beautiful blue and purple light on the horizon. She felt better that someone was on her side. Ready to make Juliet pay for everything she has done.  
An icy bony hand held her shoulder. Without turning around she could tell it was none other than Juliet. Kate calmly turned around. Fighting every single part of her body that was screaming 'KILL THAT WOMAN'!  
Kate smiled fakely.

"You seem happy." said Juliet.

"Is that why you're stalking me?" snapped Kate.

"No, I was just thinking about poor Jack. I feel sorry for him. So misunderstood." Said Juliet frowning.

"Because he's with you." Said Kate calmly.

"No because you mislead him for months. Bouncing from Sawyer to him. Then have sex with Sawyer and then… moving on to other men like Sayid. I think we call that a slut where I'm from." Juliet's voice sounded so stable someone could've thought she was asking Kate if she had a hair tie.  
Kate's face turned pale. Did Juliet just accuse her of being a slut? Bouncing from Sawyer to Jack to Sayid?

"Who the hell do you think you are? Capturing us, torturing me. Playing mind games on me! And then coming to my beach. Calling ME a slut accusing me of things I have never done! And stealing Jack the only man I have ever really loved. You are manipulating and brainwashing him!" exploded Kate she was screaming and shaking now.

"What's going on here?" said a manly voice. Kate turned around her heart leapt. Jack!

"Oh nothing we're just talking Jackie." Smiled Juliet resting her head on Jacks chest. To Kate's surprise Jack pushed her off.

"It doesn't look like it." Jack put his hand on Kate's shoulder,  
"Kate are you okay? Juliet we need a moment alone" said Jack still holding his gaze with Kate. Without saying a word Juliet left.

"Kate what's going on? I heard you screaming." Jack stepped closer.

"She's manipulating you." said Kate. Jack didn't say anything. He just sat down and looked out to the sea. Kate sat next to you.

"What do you mean?" said Jack, his voice sounding hoarse.

"She was left behind on purpose Jack, she's still with them. If she wasn't then why is she still not saying anything about the other to everyone who asks her?"

"They'll kill her if she does." said Jack.

"Jack, please listen to me." Said Kate, "She is trying to brainwash you and-"

"How can I trust you Kate?"

"What? Because I've known you longer than Juliet. And I'm not the one from the sadistic others camp." Snapped Kate.

"But you slept with Sawyer."

"Jack, please I don't love Sawyer I love you." The tears gushed out, she felt lightheaded as Jack pulled her towards his chest.  
Jack's head was spinning. He had already let go of Kate. He already made up his mind to be with Juliet because it hurt so much being alone and now Kate telling him he loved her. Jack didn't know how to react.

"It'll all work out Kate, don't worry, it'll all work out." Jack whispered into her ear. They stayed all night in each other's arms. Not wanting to go back into the harsh reality of their lives.


End file.
